Tu amor
by Luchia-dono
Summary: Sasuke narra la historia de cómo conoció al que sería su verdadero amor y la fuente de todas sus alegrías... Hinata.


Bueno aqui os dejo un songshot decicado a mi amiga furuna, que es una de las más importantes fuentes de inspiración de mis historias, y que en principio no pensaba publicar. Pero al final me he decidido y aqui os lo dejo para vuestro disfrute ^^

**Contigo me sentía bien  
no me acordaba del pasado,  
de pronto en mi vida simple fuiste un milagro.**

Hace tiempo que no vengo a visitarte por eso quiero pedirte disculpas, pero ya sabes que últimamente tengo bastante trabajo y no es algo que quiera que otros hagan por mí. Aunque da la casualidad que ya no podía pasar más tiempo sin venir a verte y hablarte sobre todo lo que está pasando. Pero hoy no quiero hacer eso, pues no hay mucho nuevo que contar, hoy he venido a decirte que he estado recordando estos últimos días todo lo que pasamos juntos. Llámame nostálgico si quieres pero, no sé por qué, no he podido evitar pensar en ello constantemente. Cada vez que una de esas imágenes volvía a mi memoria… no podía evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo y, al mismo tiempo, sentirme totalmente embargado por la tristeza. Ya sé lo que estarás pensando, que lo que acabo de decir no tiene el menor sentido, y en parte es cierto, sin embargo no es más que la pura verdad. Permíteme que te explique estos sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, me siento feliz porque todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasé a tu lado fueron los más dichosos que tuve en toda mi vida, casi me atrevería a afirmar que tuvieron lugar por obra divina, como un milagro, ya que cuando estaba a tu lado… todo era simple y llanamente perfecto; pero por otro lado saber que eso que compartimos ya jamás volverá, por mucho que yo lo deseara, y que nosotros no volveremos a tener esa oportunidad de crear juntos recuerdos tan maravillosos. Cuando llegué estaba decido a rememorar contigo nuestros recuerdos más preciosos, no estaba seguro de si te aburriría o preferirías que te contara alguna otra cosa pero, cuando recordé lo felices que fuimos, estuve seguro de que no te importaría nada que ambos indaguemos en el pasado, más concretamente en nuestro pasado.

**Contigo no había un día gris  
ni noches frías antes de dormir,  
contigo no morían de hambre ni de sed mis labios.**

Todo comenzó en una tarde nubosa y de un gris deprimente como cualquier otra, en la que yo deambulaba por las calles sin nada que hacer. De pronto, si saber muy bien por qué, cambié mi habitual rumbo de paseo dirigiéndome a la casa de té donde me fijé en ti por primera vez. No estoy seguro en qué fue lo que me llevó hasta ese lugar aquella tarde pero, sin lugar a dudas, fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado. Algo de ti fue lo que me atrajo a hablarte aquel día, ¿que qué fue? Pues fue nada más ni nada menos que tu mirar y tu sonrisa deslumbrantes. Nunca había visto nada parecido por el simple hecho de que nadie jamás en mi vida me miró y sonrió de aquella manera, solo hubo una persona que me sonrió y miró de manera similar y esa fue mi difunta madre. Sin embargo la tuya era parecida y radicalmente distinta al mismo tiempo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron sentí como si esa horrible y rutinaria tarde se iluminara de repente, para sí dar paso a un sol brillante y cálido como en un día de verano. La calidez de tu mirada y de tu sonrisa no tenían parangón y debo reconocer que, antes incluso de que me hablaras, habías conseguido cautivarme y hacerme sonrojar ligeramente, pero de eso no sé si te diste cuenta por, en cuanto a sonrojo se refiere, tú eras la que más lo hacía así que supongo que ese detalle te pasaría desapercibido. Aún y todo, ese extraño calor de tu mirada y tu sonrisa no se me hacían habituales, quizás en gran parte porque estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres se me quedaran mirando como si fuera un pedazo de carne, supongo que fue esa la razón que me llevó a acerarme a ti en ese instante. Recuerdo que te sorprendiste cuando me dirigí hacia ti pero sentía verdadera curiosidad por descubrir el misterio de tu cálida mirada. Te he de confesar que en esos momentos ni yo mismo me reconocía, no era habitual en mí ir a hablar con una mujer (normalmente era al revés para mi desgracia) pero esa vez daba la casualidad de que deseaba hacerlo. Esa fue la primera vez que hablamos, nuestro primer contacto. No es que en esa ocasión nuestra conversación fuera muy "profunda", tratamos sobre temas realmente corrientes (tales como el tiempo), pero no había confianza entre nosotros como quien dice éramos unos desconocidos para el otro. A pesar de todo disfruté aquella tarde como nunca antes en mucho tiempo. Creo que no estoy equivocado si digo que estabas segura de no volver a verme nunca más cuando nos despedimos esa tarde, ¿he acertado no es así? Supongo que lo pensarías acertadamente sabiendo cómo me había comportado a lo largo de los años con todo el mundo en general, algo lógico pensarlo debo admitir, pero contigo nunca he actuado como la gente, e incluso yo mismo, esperara que actuara. Desde el mismo instante que me encontré con tus brillantes ojos perlados, muchas cosas de las que hice no las había hecho nunca. Pero tú, de algún modo o de otro, me cautivaste, me hechizaste y me encantaste; me dejaste totalmente vulnerable a tu mirada y a tu sonrisa. Tú… de alguna manera… me encandilaste.

**Contigo una y otra vez quería volver para salvarme,  
contigo el mundo parecía un lugar amable.  
Contigo yo era más que yo porque al quererte quería ser mejor  
y ahora que no estás la vida me ha quedado grande.**

Tu cara de total asombro cuando nos volvimos a encontrar en la casa de té la tarde siguiente fue realmente divertida, tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírme aunque no pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa. Ese día hablamos durante mucho más tiempo, todavía sin demasiadas confianzas, y durante todo ese rato me dediqué a observarte detenidamente. Observé tus gestos, el peculiar tono y color de tu pelo, el olor de tu delicado perfume, tus extraños y luminosos ojos de color perla, tu dulce y melodiosa voz… Lo que recuerdo con más cariño es tu suave voz y ese tartamudeo que rara vez te abandonaba sobre todo cuando te ponías nerviosa. ¡Por el amor del cielo! Sé que lo odiabas con toda el alma pero a mí me parecía de lo más adorable, te daba un toque encantador. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba junto a ti, más deseaba volver a estar contigo. Era como si me hubiese vuelto adicto a tu compañía, como si fueras una droga, mi droga particular. Aún hoy no estoy seguro de cuál fue la razón por la que decidiste "aceptar" mi compañía pero es algo que sin duda debo agradecerte de corazón, no sé cómo habría transcurrido mi vida si no lo hubieras hecho. Pero esa era otra de las cosas que más me gustaba de tu personalidad, y eso era tu buen corazón a fin de cuentas. Ese fue uno de los motivos que me llevaron a querer estar a tu lado; me encantaba estar rodeado de ese aura de bondad que generabas a tu alrededor, cuando estaba envuelto en ese mágico y delicado manto toda mi existencia parecía cobrar sentido, me sentía feliz y completo, desaparecían de mi interior todas las penas y preocupaciones, podía sonreír con una facilidad que me resultaba sorprendente… en definitiva: tú hacías que mi mundo fuese total y absolutamente perfecto. Con el paso del tiempo nuestra creciente amistad se fue haciendo cada vez más y más fuerte, y más y más profunda. Me pude dar cuenta de que éramos bastante parecidos a pesar de no habernos conocido hasta ese momento. ¡Qué curioso! Nunca hablamos aún siendo ambos tan similares y estoy seguro de que, de habernos conocido antes, podría haber encontrado en ti la amiga íntima que nunca tuve; porque tú en muy poco tiempo fuiste capaz de comprenderme hasta un punto que nunca antes había sido capaz de hacer, tu empatía para con los demás era sin duda impresionante, tu capacidad para ponerte en el lugar del otro fue una razón por la que me sentía tan a gusto a tu lado, porque era capaz de comprenderme. Contigo podía estar hablando durante horas y horas, y siempre me parecían escasas pues, al estar junto a ti, era más fácil para mí hablar sobre lo que me preocupaba y porque tú estarías ahí para escucharme. Y sin darme cuenta te abrí mi corazón, te di acceso libre a mi alma y te lo entregué todo. Mi amor, mi vida y mi lealtad te pertenecían por entero. Pero ahora que no te tengo a mi lado a veces me cuesta mucho seguir adelante, aunque por suerte ya sabes que tengo unos buenos motivos para hacerlo, y porque sé que siempre que me es posible puedo venir aquí para que me escuches aunque no puedas oírme propiamente dicho.

**Porque es tu amor, el alma de mi alma.  
Tu amor, la fuerza que me alza, tu amor.  
Un recuerdo, una voz.**

Tú lo eras todo para mí, lo que me permitía seguir en pie, la razón de mi existencia... pero ahora ya no puedo estar contigo pues los muros que nos separan son altos e inalcanzables. Todo esto me hace rememorar otro acontecimiento que me cambió completamente, seguramente lo recuerdes muy bien porque aquel día esa maravillosa sonrisa que siempre estaba en tu rostro se convirtió en una de las dos mayores sonrisas que te vi. Fue en un lluvioso día de primavera... ¿te vas acordando del resto de la historia no es así? Llevaba algún tiempo pensando en lo que ocurrió ese día, como si hubiera estado preparando una estrategia de ataque, porque hacía ya algún tiempo que quería hablar contigo de algo pero ya sabes que nunca se me dieron muy bien las confesiones ni expresar mis sentimientos ante nadie (nadie excepto tú), por eso esa tarde lluviosa de abril te dio la impresión de estar con otra persona. Estaba realmente intranquilo, como un niño en el día de Nochebuena, estaba excitado y nervioso a un tiempo porque lo que debía decirte era muy importante y no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. Creo que todo lo hice a trancas y barrancas, parecía que nada me salía a derechas hasta que, sin ser apenas consciente de lo que hacía, te solté todo lo que tenía que decirte. ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que dije, palabra por palabra: "¡Arg! ¿Por qué no consigo decir nada? Tan solo he decidido dar el último paso de una maldita vez. ¡¿Por qué no puedo decirte que estoy enamorado de ti y qué quiero casarme contigo?!" Cada vez que lo recuerdo me entra la risa la verdad. ¡Menuda confesión la mía! Cualquiera al que se lo hubiese contado se lo habría tomado a broma seguro. Pero tú no lo hiciste. Tan solo me miraste sorprendida al principio, avergonzada en segunda instancia y con una reluciente sonrisa de felicidad pintada en tu rostro al final. Tu respuesta no me la esperaba, podría decirse que me pilló por sorpresa incluso. Sinceramente pensé que me dirías algo por el estilo de "Te quiero mucho pero solo te veo como amigo, nada más" ó "Lo siento pero lo que siento por ti no es más que amistad". Sin embargo me dijiste "Yo también te amo, sí quiero casarme contigo". Tan solo por un instante el tiempo pareció detenerse y me vi inmerso en un cuento de hadas, mi cuento de hadas hecho realidad. En eso también nos parecíamos mucho, no solíamos tener facilidad para expresar nuestros sentimientos porque ambos nos sentíamos muy avergonzados al hablar de ellos. Pero ese día, con mi torpe confesión, pudimos decir lo que realmente sentíamos el uno por el otro y así comenzar nuestra vida en común.

**Contigo me reía más  
porque la vida me gustaba.  
Contigo las guerras perdidas parecían ganadas.  
Contigo en mi habitación, la luna se juntaba con el sol  
y ahora que no estás le tengo miedo a las mañanas.**

Nos casamos lo antes posible, como si temiéramos que si esperábamos un poco más nos despertaríamos de ese hermoso sueño. Nuestros primeros años de casados fueron de los más felices que recuerdo. Muchos pensaron que nuestra precipitada decisión de casarnos nos iba a traer muchos problemas, pero la verdad yo pocas veces me sentí más lleno de dicha que entonces. Como es lógico y ocurre con todas las parejas, pasamos por nuestros malos momentos y nuestras discusiones porque muy mal habría estado la cosa si no llegamos a tener algún que otro roce. Hump. Pensando en eso recuerdo que muchas veces cuando quería acabar alguna de nuestras discusiones siempre te decía que si no discutiéramos nunca eso significaría que no nos hablábamos, y tú siempre me respondías "Pues entonces se nota que a nosotros nos gusta hablar largo y tendido" y acto seguido te echabas a reír. Esa era la manera en que dábamos por finalizadas nuestras discusiones. Oír tu risa cuando zanjábamos una disputa me hacía sentir bien, feliz, porque al verte reír de esa forma me hacía sentir que volvía a tener un hogar, una familia… me sentía en casa por fin. Pero como se suele decir la felicidad no dura eternamente. En el momento en el que pensaba que todo era perfecto la negra sombra de la desgracia oscureció mi cielo. Ocurrió en el día menos pensado, sin esperarlo, como pasa siempre. Aún hoy me sigue costando mucho hablar del tema, incluso contigo, pero es que fue un duro golpe del que por muchos años que pasen no lograré recobrarme. Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas, pero hay distintas clases de heridas y según cuáles sean, esa afirmación no es cierta ni por asomo. El tiempo te puede ayudar solamente a que cicatricen y no te duelan tanto, pero hay heridas que jamás sanarán completamente. La mía es una de esas heridas, una herida incurable. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero como es natural porque esa es la causa por la que ambos no estamos juntos en estos momentos. Recibí esa noticia como un jarro de agua fría, no… no fue eso exactamente, más bien fue como si me hubieran clavado un puñal en el corazón para arrancármelo después… si eso parece más exacto. Ese día permanecerá para siempre en mi memoria, el día en el que me hablaron de tu enfermedad. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera nada, de que te pudieras curar pero fueron esperanzas vanas, sin fundamento, pues no había nada que hacer solo quedaba esperar cuánto tiempo nos quedaba para estar juntos. Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo nos quedaba? ¿Un mes, un año, diez tal vez? Ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos pero el día que me dejaras iba a llegar mucho antes de lo que había esperado. Yo había pensado en que compartiéramos el resto de nuestra vida pero la tuya iba a terminar demasiado pronto, había tantos lugares que quería que visitáramos, tantas cosas por hacer… sin embargo, el tiempo iba a jugar en nuestra contra porque eso era algo que ya no íbamos a tener. Nuestra vida en común estaba condenada a terminar de forma drástica.

**Porque es tu amor, el alma de mi alma.  
Tu amor, la fuerza que me alza, tu amor.  
Un recuerdo, una voz.**

Y aquí me encuentro ahora, frente a tu tumba como muchas otras tardes desde que te fuiste para no volver jamás. Todavía es realmente duro a pesar de que ya ha pasado casi un año desde entonces. Aún siento esa herida muy reciente. Al menos puedo venir a verte siempre que puedo, un pobre consuelo ya lo sé, pero menos es nada. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvidaba que te he traído una de tus flores preferidas, una maceta de pensamientos, la flor del recuerdo, y en los recuerdos es en lo que estoy inmerso ahora mismo. Hablando de flores… ha vendido a mi memoria un hermoso recuerdo de los que vivimos, uno de los que disfrutamos después de saber que nos deparaba ese inevitable final. Fue un día de verano mientras paseábamos por un alegre campo de girasoles. Supongo que ya habrás adivinado de qué se trata ¿no? En efecto, fue el día en el que recibí la única noticia que era capaz de dar algo de luz a la oscuridad que se cernía en torno a mí, el día en que la otra gran sonrisa de las dos mayores que jamás te vi. En ése paseo supe que estabas embarazada. Para mí fue una total alegría saber que íbamos a tener un bebé pero, por otro lado, tu estado de salud había dejado tu cuerpo muy frágil y temía que ese embarazo te hiciera empeorar. No podía soportar el hecho de perderte incluso más pronto de lo que esperaba y mucho menos saber que podríamos perder al fruto de nuestro amor también. Pensar en eso hizo que sintiera un verdadero pánico, un total horror, ¡como si no fuera suficientemente duro perderte solo a ti y encima tendría que arriesgarme a perder también a nuestro hijo! No pude evitar pensar en ello, era demasiado duro si quiera imaginarlo. El dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado… Te lo dije bien claro, quizás con demasiada dureza debo añadir; te dije que no quería que siguieras adelante, que incluso fuera mejor que abortaras, que no podría soportar tanto dolor, que no sería capaz de aguantar el perderos a los dos y no sé cuántas cosas más. Pensé que te enfadarías, que te sentirías terriblemente furiosa o que incluso me dirías que me odiabas por decir eso. Pero como era costumbre en ti, me sorprendiste con tu respuesta. Esperaste a que terminara de hablar y me desahogara completamente y después, con una delicadeza sorprendente, me besaste en los labios sonriéndome después con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin respiración, para decirme: "Tranquilo amor, todo va a salir bien. Tendré a nuestro bebé y saldré bien de esta, te lo juro. Aunque no sepa cuánto podré estar con ambos después de eso, te prometo que podremos estar todos como una familia completa durante algún tiempo." Después de eso no supe qué replicarte. La intensa resolución de tu mirada, la absoluta seguridad de tus palabras y tu tono tranquilizador me hicieron sentir que lo que me habías dicho era cierto y no había nada que temer. Tendrías al bebé y yo estaría ahí siempre que me necesitaras. Nos miramos sonriéndonos con ternura y, cogidos de la mano, contemplamos el atardecer en el campo de girasoles.

**Y las horas pasan sobre mí  
y al final del día no hay final feliz.  
Es inútil esconderme cada viernes de la soledad.**

Esos nueve meses fueron de los más duros de mi vida. Como supuse, tu frágil estado de salud complicó mucho las cosas y tuviste que pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital. Aunque al principio no eran más que ingresos de un par de días, los dos últimos meses tuviste que pasarlos allí por entero. Tu vida estuvo en constante peligro durante ese tiempo pero siempre me tranquilizabas diciendo que todo iba bien y que pronto estaríamos en casa con un precioso bebé en los brazos. Lo que ocurría es que ese consuelo ya no me servía. Me daba la impresión de que en el momento menos pensado os perdería y me quedaría completamente solo y desamparado… hasta que por fin llegó el esperado día. La alarma de que algo "malo" pasaba nos pilló por sorpresa y es que, como bien recordarás, tu corazón comenzó a pararse y en consecuencia también el del bebé. Te llevaron con rapidez al paritorio, no había tiempo que perder pues había más de una vida en juego. En un principio quería estar contigo en todo momento pero los médicos me dijeron que la operación se estaba complicando y debía irme de allí. Yo no quería hacerlo, me revelé contra ello pues quería permanecer a tu lado. Sin embargo cuando me dijo que era lo mejor para proteger vuestra seguridad no objeté nada. Salí del lugar y eso no hizo más que ponerme mucho peor porque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí dentro. Me parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un ataque al corazón. Tuvieron que darme muchos sedantes para que me calamara pero, me dieron tantos, que al final acabé por dormirme (supongo que era inevitable después de casi terminar con una caja entera). AL despertarme lo primero que hice fue preguntar por ti a una enfermera, como si fuera un acto reflejo, que me indicó que ya estabas en la habitación y estable. Estaba tan contento que eché a correr como un poseso y no escuché lo último que dijo sobre nuestro peque. Pero no esperaba lo que me encontré en la habitación. Tú ya estabas despierta tomando en brazos al bebé, me sonreíste nada más verme y yo me acerqué apresuradamente a tu lado. Pero algo hizo detener mi avance, o más bien alguien. En la cuna que yo supuse que estaba vacía alguien se movió de repente. ¡Era otro bebé! Me quedé como atontado y la mandíbula se me quedó colgando. Mi cara debía de ser todo un poema porque te echaste a reír estrepitosamente. No era capaz de sacar nada en claro, aunque una parte de mi mente ya lo había deducido, no terminaba de asimilar esa información. Supongo que adivinarías lo que me pasaba porque fuiste tú la que tuvo que sacarme de dudas (aunque lo hicieras entre risas). "Si, también es nuestro Sasuke. Hemos tenido mellizos. Éste que tengo en mis brazos es Itachi y la que está en la cuna es tu primogénita Mikoto. ¡Venga quita ya esa cara de tonto y salúdales!"

**Porque es tu amor, el alma de mi alma.  
Tu amor, la fuerza que me alza, tu amor.**

Solo cuando me dijiste eso fui capaz de reaccionar. Lo primero que hice fue coger a la pequeña que acababa de despertar por mi brusca entrada. Sentía la profunda necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos y consolarla por haberla molestado de esa manera. Así que la tomé en brazos con mucha delicadeza, me senté a tu lado y te besé con ternura. Me quedé como embobado contemplando a nuestros hijos, me daba la impresión que no había nada más perfecto en el mundo. Eran mis nuevos motivos para seguir viviendo. Cuando los vi sentí como si mi vida cobrara un nuevo sentido, como si una fuerza invisible me empujara a querer proteger de cualquier mal a esas dos criaturitas. Estaba encantado y, al verte a los ojos, supe que tú te sentías igual que yo. En ese instante todo era perfecto, ya no me acordaba de tu enfermedad ni de que muy posiblemente no tardaras en dejarme, pero yo solo podía pensar en nuestros hijos, para mí no había nada más. Después de un par de semanas, los médicos vieron que estabas bastante bien y al fin pudimos regresar a casa. Por suerte para los niños (y para mí también por supuesto), pudiste pasar un tiempo con nosotros después de dar a luz. Me habría entristecido aún más que no hubieran alcanzado a conocerte. Aunque solo tenían cinco años cuando te fuiste para siempre, sienten tu ausencia aunque no sean capaces de entender del todo el motivo de tu marcha (aún son muy pequeños para comprender totalmente el tema de la muerte); pero lo único de lo que están seguros es de que no lo hiciste por voluntad propia. Mikoto cada día se te parece más, tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos, esa misma la luz que tenían los tuyos; aunque Itachi también ha heredado parte de toda esa luz que poseías, sin embargo es algo diferente a la tuya porque es la traslación del resplandor de tu mirada a mis ojos. Es curioso. Mikoto es físicamente igual que tú pero con muchos aspectos de mi personalidad y, por otro lado, Itachi es como si fuera yo en miniatura pero con tu dulce personalidad. Últimamente ambos me han estado preguntando por ti y les he dicho (por milésima vez) que no podrás volver nunca más. No los puedo culpar porque es difícil para ellos aceptarlo. Pero te traigo un mensaje de su parte que seguro te hará sentir muy feliz. Te dicen que te echan de menos y que te mandan un millón de besos. Son un encanto aunque a veces me vuelvan loco. Bueno pues creo que ya no hay más que contar por hoy. Lo mejor será que vuelva a casa antes de que los niños vuelvan loco a tu padre. Hasta el próximo día amor mío. Pronto te traeré más noticias de los niños porque ya sabes que dentro de unos días es su cumpleaños y habrá mucho que contar. Les daré un beso de tu parte y les diré lo mucho que siempre los quisiste y los querrás. Nos veremos dentro de poco cielo. Te quiero con toda el alma y eso jamás cambiará, recuérdalo siempre por favor. Hasta mi siguiente visita mi vida. Te echaré de menos en cada momento, esperaré ansioso el día de volver a reunirnos por muy lejano que sea aún… pero ten por seguro que volveremos a estar juntos algún día, y hasta entonces solo queda esperar. Te amo mi sol, mi cielo, mi universo… espérame un poco más, ten paciencia por favor. Hasta pronto.

**Un recuerdo, una voz que habla en todos mis silencios.  
Tu amor.**

* * *


End file.
